My new life in another school
by FerKeehlRiver
Summary: Mello es transferido a una nueva escuela donde conocera a Near, Matt y L pero pronto empezara a ver a uno de ellos como algo mas que amigos ¿lo aceptara? un pesimo summary, lo se, pero bueno...lean bajo su pripio riesgo AU y OOC advertidos estan tambien es yaoi asi que si no te gusta no entres
1. Chapter 1

**_ ~My new life in another school ~_**

Otro día más en mi monótona y aburrida vida, pasando el día entero haciendo lo mismo de siempre, despertar, desayunar, ir a clase, volver a casa, hacer mis deberes y jugar el resto del día para al final ir a dormir y hacer lo mismo al día siguiente siempre la misma rutina tan aburrida sin nada nuevo o interesante que hacer...

Por cierto olvide presentarme soy Nate River pero mis amigos me llaman Near, voy en segundo de secundaria y tengo 15 años pero mucha gente dice que aparento al menos unos dos o tres años menos así que eso me dejaría como de 12 0 13 años...

*al siguiente día*

Pues me encuentro en la entrada de la secundaria y ahí vienen mis amigos, el pelirrojo que viene al frente es mi mejor amigo, se llama Mail Jeevas pero prefiere que le digamos Matt ya que no le gusta que le digan mail o como los profesores acostumbran "señor Jeevas" ja, la verdad me da gracia que nos digan "señor" aun cuando solo somos unos adolescentes pero bueno, ya cambiando de tema, detrás de Matt viene mi segundo amigo, el es como mi hermano aparte de que muchos aseguran que nos parecemos mucho, él es exactamente como el hermano que no tengo, me escucha, entiende y ayuda cuando tengo algún problema en casa, sobre todo porque mis padres casi nunca están y si están pues me simplemente me ignoran así que a veces vienen los dos a hacerme compañía... ah! por cierto su nombre es L. Lawliet, si, lo sé es extraño que su nombre sea solo una simple letra pero así es, y como se oye raro entonces le decimos ryuuzaki un nombre algo ya más común.

Ahora nos dirigimos al aula de español donde generalmente solo pasamos unos apuntes del libro, y el resto de la clase se podría decir que es libre puesto que la maestra nunca dice nada a los desordenados que andan echando bulla por todo el lugar, pero en ese momento llego uno de los prefectos y nos anuncio que tendríamos un nuevo compañero, y como era de esperarse ya todas las chicas estaban murmurando cosas como ¿será lindo? ¿Cuántos años tendrá? ¿Cómo se llamara? Etc... Y más, para ser sincero a mí también me extraño pero por sobre todo me preguntaba ¿por qué habrían de meter a alguien nuevo casi llegando a la mitad del curso?

Eso regularmente nada mas lo hacían al inicio, cambiaban a algunos a otros grupo y metían a nuevos y así, pero bueno, cuando el director lo hizo pasar toda la clase se quedo callada y atenta para empezar a decir y hacer cosas raras, cuando entro al aula, debía admitir que el chico ese estaba carita(ósea guapo, lindo, bonito, etc.) tenía la clásica combinación de cuento de hadas, rubio ojiazul pero tenía una mirada que era tan penetrante, que hasta daba miedo, claro que no a alguien como yo,(si como no) y su complexión más bien parecía ser la de una chica, delgado, alto, cintura esbelta y bien delineada, que se le notaba a pesar de traer el uniforme puesto y no es que yo me anduviera fijando en eso eh que quede claro, y el cabello lo traía con un corte hasta el hombro que le daba más todavía a esa apariencia de chica.

El prefecto se fue después de hacerlo pasar y la maestra que al parecer ya sabía que llegaría hoy y dijo su nombre...

-veamos...si, aquí esta, Mihael Keehl-pero al instante corrigió a la maestra y dijo:

-mello, dígame mello-soltó con un tono de indiferencia y creo que enojo

-pues bueno señor Keehl usted ira aquí- y le señalo una banca vacía detrás de mí, en la cual se sentó de mala manera y solo dejo escapar un bufido como de hastió.

Cuando por fin dieron el toque de cambio de modulo el nuevo me pregunto que si le podía pasar el horario de clase para no tener que ir siguiendo a la manada, yo acepte total no pierdo nada así de paso le puedo preguntar algo o entablar aunque sea una pequeña conversación.

-y... ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-Mello-respondió algo seco.

-hm... ¿te gustaría pasar el día con nosotros?

-¿nosotros?

-sí, el pelirrojo de enfrente mío y un pelinegro ojeroso ^.^U

-mmm... pues está bien ¿nos vamos?

-eh?...Ha! si, ven.

Cuando salimos mis amigos ya me esperaban para ir a la siguiente clase que era la de química, que a decir verdad odio porque la maestra es muy exigente y porque simplemente no me gusta esa clase, salí junto con Mello y me dirigí hacia ellos con él tras de mí.

-apresúrate Near que se nos hace tarde-exclamo L, a él le fascina esa clase a por eso siempre le gusta esta temprano

-hey! Mira, viene acompañado del chico nuevo-dijo Matt

-mello-dije yo para sorpresa de los tres ahí presentes, ¿qué? no me miren así ¿es que no me puedo aprender su nombre o qué?

-si bueno, dejemos las presentaciones para más tarde que ya me quiero ir-nos apresuro ryuuzaki empezando a caminar

-ya vamos- dijimos matt y yo al unisonó

-ven-dije a mello para que nos siguiera y caminara junto con nosotros.

Llegada la hora del receso nos fuimos a nuestro lugar de siempre en el patio para dejar nuestras pertenencias en una banca. Yo entre al comedor por algo para desayunar para los tres y Mello vino conmigo, durante todas clases y cambios de modulo el nos estuvo siguiendo sin decir nada así que decidí tratar de charlar con él en lo que esperábamos para pedir nuestra comida en la larga fila de la cafetería

-¿por qué te cambiaron de escuela?-pregunte

-por pelearme con un compañero-me contesto serio

-ha, pues espero que no tengas que llegar a hacerlo aquí-dije esperando que se despejara el ambiente tan tenso que se formo entre los dos

-¿cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto-supondré que no es "Near" ¿cierto?

-pues no, me llamo Nate River pero me puedes decir Near si tu quieres=

-bueno pues entonces Near, ya te toca-dijo señalándome hacia el frente, yo voltee y empecé a pedir, espere a mello quien en su bandeja pude ver que traía una hamburguesa con papas y una soda.

-¿qué? Acaso no piensas empezar a caminar o es que no puedes por cargar la bandeja-me dijo con un tono burlón y se fue.

Me apresure para poder alcanzarlo y cuando llegamos a nuestro sitio matt dijo:

-por que tardaron tanto muero de hambre-

-ya pues no rezongues y ten-le entregue un plato con papas a la francesa y otro con fideos, a L un sándwich de jamón con un té de durazno que compre para él y yo un pequeño traste con ensalada y un botecito de aderezo.

Pasamos el receso hablando de cosas triviales y de vez en cuando alguien le preguntaba algo a Mello sobre su "otra vida" en su vieja secundaria.

Cuando por fin llego la hora de la salida, el día anterior habíamos acordado en ir a mi casa a ver una película ya que mis padres no se encontraban en casa (que novedad ¬¬) así que ya en la entrada listos para partir le ofrecimos a Mello si quería venir con nosotros. Al parecer no muy convencido de venir acepto gracias a las suplicas imparables de matt al cual le soltó un golpe en la cabeza por cierto. Ya que, según él, no tenía nada más interesante que hacer. Al llegar a mi casa les dije que se pusieran cómodos ya que iría a buscar la película y a preparar palomitas para todos, como era de esperarse L y matt traían un cambio de ropa en su mochila para estar más cómodos, yo, en cuanto deje todo listo en la cocina y escoger la película regrese a la sala para ver si ya había vuelto al menos uno de los dos para irme a cambiar rápido a mi cuarto, me puse un pantalón viejo de mezclilla que encontré por ahí tirado y una playera cualquiera me baje sin zapatos ya que me era más cómodo andar así.

Al llegar a la sala me di cuenta de que ya habían empezado a ver la película.

-vaya, gracias por esperarme-dije con fingida molestia

-calla y ven-exclamo el siempre alegre matt

-ja ja, que risa matt-dije con sarcasmo e hice un puchero y me fui a sentar en el suelo al lado de Mello.

Pasada como una hora la película se termino y me levante para estirarme ya que el suelo no estaba muy cómodo que digamos, ya que los muy conchudos de L y matt se apoderaron del sillón completo.

-bueno, ya nos vamos-anuncio mi "hermano" parándose del sillón y caminado hacia la puerta.

-anda matt, que ya es tarde-apresuro al pelirrojo

-joo, pero no tengo ganas de irme-dijo con un tonito como de niño berrinchudo

-bueno, solo porque quiero llegar a mi casa a dormir-termino para salir el también.

-y...bueno quieres que te acompañe a tu casa o llamo a alguien para que venga por ti-pregunte sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-no, está bien así, me voy caminando al cabo mi casa no está lejos, cuídate pelusa-me dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta, pero...un momento...acaso el me dijo... ¿pelusa?

Lo medite un momento antes de irme a dormir ya que hoy había sido un día realmente agotador sobre todo porque lo monótono del diario se esfumo con la inesperada llegada de alguien nuevo en este caso de Mello.

Mello's POV

Voy caminando por la calle oscura y vacía hasta mi casa, la verdad me sorprendí mucho el día de hoy, para empezar me cambie de escuela y me presentaron frente a mi nuevo grupo, luego al pedirle a un chico frente a mí el horario conseguí hacer nuevos amigos y normalmente tardo unos cuanto días para eso y para finalizar fuimos a casa de uno de ellos a ver una película. Si mal no recuerdo, no me dijeron sus nombres bueno, solo el chico al que le pedí el horario, un lindo albino de baja estatura, me llegaba como al pecho y el cual creo que tiene como unos 12 o 13 años ¿Cómo es que esta en secundaria? ¿Y en segundo grado?

Bueno, le preguntare mañana, su nombre era Nate mmm...como me dijo que era...Robles...Ramos...Ríos...sí, eso era River, Nate River pero me dijo que le podía decir Near y sus dos amigos los cuales no me dijeron su nombre pero estaba el pelirrojo al cual no dejaban de decirle Matt y el otro que se parecía mucho al albino solo que este era pelinegro y tenia ojeras, su nombre según yo y si mi memoria no me falla era ryuuzaki pero en fin ya les preguntare mañana más cosas.

Fue un buen día para ser solo el primero, llegue a mi casa y grite que ya había llegado pero nadie me respondió así que supuse que ya estaban todos dormidos fui a verificar si en efecto se encontraban dormidos o simplemente se habían ido a algún lado sin avisarme como siempre. Pero tal fue mi sorpresa al ver a mis padres tranquilamente dormidos en su cama, y es que normalmente están trabajando todo el santo día así sea de noche, me alegra el poder verlos descansar aunque sea un momento.

Me retire a mi habitación no sin antes ver que mi hermana también estuviera dormida, ya que le gusta pasársela jugando en la computadora hasta altas horas de la noche (como yo ^.^). La verdad es que ese chiquillo albino me había llamado mucho la atención desde que lo vi ahí sentado con esa cara de aburrimiento extremo e indiferencia así que aprovechando que me sentaron detrás de él, al dar el timbre le pregunte sobre el horario y así llegamos al comienzo.

Me acosté en mi cama y me quede mirando hacia el vacio de mi techo durante un rato, me pare para quitarme el uniforme ya que todo el día lo traje puesto y me quede solo en bóxers, me volví a acostar listo para dormir, ya mañana seria otro día y tal vez estar en otra escuela siendo el "chico nuevo" se pueda llegar a volver…interesante…


	2. Chapter 2

pues e aqui el segundo capitulo gracias por el review a meliuru-chan y lamento no haber podido responderlo n_nU y muchos besos y abrazos para Tsuchi-chan que me agrego a favoritos *-* pero dejando eso ya l s dejo disfrutar(?) del capitulo

disclaimer: death no es propiedad de tsugumi oba y takeshi obata etc etc...

ahora si a leer!

* * *

~Mello's POV~

Ya es de día y como de costumbre me levanto para desayunar bañarme y finalmente despertar a mi hermana.

-misa ya levántate nos tenemos que ir.

-mmm… cinco minutitos más-me contesto todavía medio dormida

-si no te levantas ahora, me veré obligado a tirarte un cubeta de agua encima…

-no te atreverías-me reto.

-¿ah no?- y fui a buscar la cubeta para echársela, la llene hasta el tope y me dirigí de vuelta a su habitación-pues mira- le dije y le derrame el liquido encima.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!-me grito pero yo me fui sin hacerle caso alguno.

-te dije que lo haría y lo hice, así que ahora párate que nos tenemos que ir ya.

-Ok, ok solo deja me seco, me alisto y nos vamos.

-te espero abajo- dije y sin más, me baje a la cocina por un chocolate

Ah es cierto en todo este tiempo no me he presentado correctamente pues mi nombre ya se lo saben pero para quien no lo recuerde es Mihael Keehl y me dicen Mello tengo 15 años y púes como ya saben todos me acaban de cambiar de escuela, mis nuevos amigos son Near, Matt y Ryuuzaki, me encanta el chocolate y creo que ya no necesitan más.

Sigo esperando a misa y nada mas no baja ¿Qué tanto tiene que hacer para estar lista? Bueno ella es mi hermana menor tiene un año menos que yo y va a la escuela donde estaba yo antes pero creo que dentro de una semana la van a cambiar a donde estoy ahora para que la pueda "cuidar". Mi hermana es muy parecida a mi puesto que ambos tenemos el pelo rubio y ojos azules y…bueno…que también tenemos un físico parecido ¡pero a todo el que se atreva a burlarse de mi le doy una paliza!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Me encuentro en aula de historia la verdad es que este profesor me dio miedo en el momento en que lo vi ¡es un puto viejo decrepito como de 70 años! Y para acabarla un amargado sin vida social. Y como el señor soy-mejor-que-tu-y-te-callas no nos deja sentarnos como sea gracias a mi apellido me toco justo enfrente de él. Pero pasando de eso todavía no llega ninguno de mis amigos bueno, solo el pelirrojo ese, Hm…intentare charlar con él.

-Hola, creo que ayer no me diste tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mail, Mail Jeevas pero por favor dime matt-dice y empieza a jugar con un nintendo DS

-bueno…veo que te gustan mucho los videojuegos ¿no?

-aja-no despega la cara de su jueguito ese

-yyy…oye ¿quiere dejar de jugar y verme cuando te hablo?-empiezo a perder la poca paciencia con la que cuento.

-no, la verdad preferiría que me dejases concentrarme-¡¿me está diciendo que me largue?!

-oye, oye oye-le quito su cosa esa-a mí NADIE me dice que me largue ¿entendiste?-le digo con un tono enojado

-sí, sí, mira, ya llego Near-señala a donde se supone que esta el peliblanco.

Lo veo saludar hacia acá y se empieza a dirigir hacia donde nos encontramos en este momento y en cuanto llega lo primero que hace Matt es colgársele del cuello y le dijo:

-mira Near, tu nuevo "amiguito" me quito mi juego-le lloriquea sin dejar de abrazarlo y eso ya me empieza a molestar ¡¿Por qué no le dice algo o se lo quita de encima?!

-bueno ya, mucho amor ahora sepárense-dije molesto

-Ok Matt podrías soltarme por favor-dijo indiferente como si no le importara traerlo pegado como sanguijuela.

-pero dile que me devuelva mi juego-dijo el pelirrojo con una cara de perro atropellado.

-Mello por favor devuélvele su juego-y como si hubiera usado magia en mi, se lo di sin renegar claro está que a mi manera.

-¡piensa rápido perro!-grite y lance el juego al aire.

-¡NOOO, mi bebe!-grito y salió corriendo para buscar la dichosa maquinita esa.

-jajajajajajaja…-me empecé a reír por lo patético que se veía.

-no debiste hacer eso ¿acaso sabes lo deprimido que estaría si le pasara algo a esa cosa?-me dijo, más bien regaño Near.

Después de eso durante toda la clase de historia Matt y yo no la pasamos peleando y Near estaba solo observándonos, ya que ryuuzaki no había llegado. Al salir e ir nos dirigimos hacia la siguiente clase que era la de matemáticas, esa es una de mis clases favoritas ya que siempre soy el primero. Cuando llegamos a nuestros casilleros asignados nos encontramos con ryuuzaki platicando muy animadamente con otro chico que yo no conocía, este era alto, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos avellana en si era o se veía muy guapo.

-¡Hola! Light ¿cómo te va?-pregunto Matt

-bien, no me quejo ¿y ustedes?-dijo el tal light

-pues más o menos, ayer entro un chico nuevo a nuestro grupo.

-ejem… el chico nuevo tiene nombre sabes-dije un poco molesto.

-light, el es Mello el chico nuevo y Mello, el es light un amigo nuestro de otro grupo-hablo Near que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado.

-ahhh…hola-exclame desinteresado

-Mucho gusto-dijo el castaño mientras me extendía la mano, yo le devolví el saludo sin mucho interés a decir verdad. Después de eso se formo un silencio medio incomodo…

-bueno ¿Qué te toca ahorita? Light-kun-dijo ryuuzaki cambiando el tema drásticamente y así salir de ese silencio que cada vez se hacía más incomodo.

-química ¿y a ustedes?-respondió

-Mate, pero no me gusta esa clase, es muy aburrida-se quejo matt

-yo se que ryuuzaki y Near aran que te llegue a gustar ¿ne, Near-kun?-exclamo light para después de eso revolverle el pelo a cierto albino.

No sé porque pero últimamente me estoy dando cuenta de que me está empezando a molestar que toquen a Near, por ejemplo, esta mañana en que Matt se le colgó del cuello o ahora que light le paso la mano por la cabeza…¡pero en que mierda pienso! Los acabo de conocer ayer y ya se me están metiendo ideas raras a la cabeza. Tengo que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo analizando a cada uno de mis amigos pero sobre todo a Near por su culpa hasta mis pensamientos me hacen malas pasadas…

Por estar divagando en mis pensares no me di cuenta cuando todos se fueron así que pensé que me encontraba solo, bueno eso fue al menos lo que creí, hasta que me di la vuelta y me encontré con Near recargado en los casilleros enrollando un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos…

-¿D-donde están todos?-pregunte un poco confuso por solo ver ahí al peliblanco

-ya se fueron, como dieron el timbre de cambio de modulo y tu no reaccionabas me dijeron que te esperara-explico indiferente-en contra de mi voluntad, claro-eso ultimo fue un susurro que apenas y alcance a oír por lo bajito que lo dijo.

-ah, pues entonces vámonos-dije para comenzar a caminar directo al aula.

-sabes, me empiezas a caer mejor-me dijo

-y tu a mi-respondí y luego sonreí.

Lo voltee a ver y vi que estaba ligeramente sonrojado, al verlo así me pareció que se veía lindo y creo que yo también me sonroje un poco porque sentí un ligero calor en mis mejillas. Nos la pasamos platicando de puras cosas sin sentido de camino al salón, pero cuando llegamos la clase ya había empezado y el profesor no nos dejo pasar, así que nos tuvimos que quedar afuera. Convencí a Near de que fuéramos al patio un rato para tomar el aire hasta que dieran el cambio de modulo ya que como nos tocaban dos de mate el profe dijo que nos dejaría entrar hasta el segundo. Me fije en mi reloj y no había pasado ni medio modulo todavía así que sería una muuuuy larga espera para poder entrar mientras tanto podíamos hacer otras cosas… (No vayan a pensar mal ehh ¬¬)…

* * *

espero que les haya gustado ¿me meerzco un review? no importa lo que diga,n si quieren me pueden decir hasta de lo que me voy a morir, de lo mal que escribo, o hasta pueden ponerse a contarme sus penas..se aceptan amenazas por publicar esta blasfemia de fic, pero un review que no cuesta porfa TT^TT

inner: eres muy dramatica ¬¬

yo: no es mi culpa *llora como loca en una esquina*

inner: bueno pues como esta loca no parece volver me despido yo cuidense y sonrian mucho

_kesa-chan_


	3. Chapter 3

~Near's POV~

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Mello llego al grupo y la verdad las cosas han cambiado bastante, por ejemplo, todas las chicas que andaban tras de Matt ahora quieren con Mello así que cada uno tiene su propio "club de fans" y me dan mucha risa por que siempre se la pasan compitiendo para ver quién tiene más admiradoras o como yo les digo "lame botas" y miren hablando de los reyes de roma aquí vienen…

-te digo que Fátima* esta mejor-oigo que dice Matt

-si, ya lo sé pero no me interesa ninguna-dice Mello

-tu hazme caso ya verás que no te arrepientes-le recomienda el pelirrojo

-pues me lo pensare…

Hm... Creo que ya me vieron porque se están dirigiendo hacia donde estoy, últimamente me he dado cuenta de que estoy más "sociable" que lo común ya que normalmente casi no hablo con nadie o solo respondo según me lo pidan.

-que hay de nuevo Near?-me saluda Matt

-hola Matt, Mello ¿Dónde estaban?

-en el patio haciendo unas cosas ¿y tú?-me dice como tratando de esconder algo

-fui a hacer audición para el coro escolar-respondí como si nada

-wow, nunca creí que llegara el día en que te oiría decir algo así-me dijo Matt como si yo fuera un raro ermitaño que nuca sale de casa (n/a: como si no fuera cierto)

-¿y crees que te acepten?-me pregunta el rubio

-cierto, jamás te he oído cantar, ¿Por qué se te ocurrió hacer la audición?

-no lo sé, simple curiosidad tal vez, quería probar hacer algo nuevo-dije

-ok pues vámonos a pasear por ahí-sugirió matt

Después de eso nos empezamos a dirigir hacia el patio pero yo me desvié con la excusa de que iba al baño, pero no me funciono ya que mello dijo que el también quería ir, así que al final por ende entonces también nos acompaño matt.

-yo puedo ir solo gracias-comente como diciendo "lárguense de aquí"

-pero que tiene de malo que te acompañemos, aparte de que quiero usar el baño-excuso mello

-la verdad yo solo vine para no quedarme solito-nos dijo matt

-y porque no vas con ryuuzaki, de seguro nos ha de estar buscando por toda la escuela-dije tratando de deshacerme tan siquiera de matt

-no lo creo, últimamente se la pasa todo el día junto con light-replico

-bueno pues ya vamos todos juntos-me rendí ante ese comentario.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Por fin estoy en mi casa, el día de hoy fue demasiado agotador hasta para un genio como yo, y aunque me sienta solo, aquí tengo algo que en la escuela jamás podre tener: paz, calma y silencio. Y menos teniendo amigos como lo son matt y mello, que se la pasan discutiendo todo el día sobre cualquier cosa. Diría que solo con ryuuzaki tengo esa calma, pero justo como dijo matt, se la pasa todo el día alrededor de Yagami y ya ni siquiera nos presta atención, y no es que light me caiga mal o algo así, pero siento que me está robando a mi "nii-san".

Oh! Y para acabarla mello tiene una hermana un año menor que nosotros que transfirieron el día de hoy, y se la paso acosándonos durante todo el receso (sobre todo a mi), nos seguía a todas partes y no dejaba de hablar de puras estupideces ¡como si fuera una chiquilla de 5 años! En si no es normal que yo demuestre emoción alguna, pero es que es la primera vez en toda mi vida que veo a alguien así, con esa vocecita tan chillona y…y… ¡arrrggghhh! -suspiro-bueno tengo que calmarme, tal vez dormir un poco me ayude…

_*30 minutos después*_

Mmm…están tocando a mi puerta…no me quiero parar…estoy muy cansado…esperen, dejaron de tocar, creo que se fueron…pero se me ha ido el sueño, bueno ahora sí, me tendré que parar.

Me fije en mi reloj que esta sobre una mesita de noche al lado de mi cama, todavía era temprano tal vez podría salir a dar una vuelta por el parque o ir por un helado…me duchare y luego saldré a ver que hago. Ya en la ducha me puse a pensar y reflexionar sobre varias cosas que habían pasado durante la última semana que es en la que mello se unió al grupo, y me di cuenta de que siento algo raro cuando está conmigo a solas (casi nunca) y me molesta que matt se la pase siguiéndolo todo el santo día como si fuera algún tipo de perrito faldero…

~Misa's POV~

Hola! Mi nombre como ya han de saber es misa y hoy me transfirieron a la nueva escuela de mi hermano para que según eso me "cuide" pero como siempre se le olvida, esta vez yo lo fui a buscar a él.

Cuando logre localizarlos en uno de los pasillos, lo vi platicando con un pelirrojo muy guapo… y sexy pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue un pequeño albino que estaba parado junto a ellos y que parecía estar ajeno a la conversación que mantenían los otros dos, me quede viéndolo durante otro rato pero creo que se dio cuenta porque de la nada se empezó a ruborizar, se veía tan tierno que casi me desangro ahí mismo de solo estarlo viendo…

_*donde Near*_

-oye que te pasa ¿te sientes mal?-pregunto matt a Near un poco preocupado porque este estaba igual o más rojo que un tomate.

-que…si, pero es que alguien me estaba observando-dijo Near mostrando un poco de nerviosismo

-¿alguien? Y ¿pudiste ver cómo era?-pregunto mello

-si, y se parecía mucho a ti mello-respondió el albino ya un poco más calmado y con el rubor menos intenso.

-ehh, el blanquito tiene una admiradora secreta, iiiuuu, jajaja…-se empezó a burlar matt

Near solo se volvió a poner rojo de vergüenza y le saco la lengua a matt como si fuera un chiquillo de kínder y empezaron a discutir…

-oigan…-dijo mello pero solo lo ignoraron-oigan…!OIGAN¡-grito perdiendo su paciencia (como tiene)

-¿que quieres?-preguntaron al unisonó con tono enfadado.

-si Near dijo que se parecía a mi…solo hay una persona que se parece lo suficiente como para que digan eso…

-aja, y el punto es…-apresuro matt queriendo saber ya

-mi hermana.-concluyo mello.

-¿tienes hermanas?-preguntaron muy curiosos

-si, la acaban de transferir hoy a esta escuela se llama misa…

_*con misa*_

Después de evitar que me desmayara por la hemorragia me di cuenta de que estaban hablando de mí así que decidí que era hora de hacer mi aparición estelar.

-hola, mel ¿Cómo te va?-le dije a mi hermanito

-misa que se supone que haces aquí-me dijo enojado, la verdad es que nunca le gusto que estuviéramos en la misma escuela y que tuviera que estar con él durante lo que era el receso.

-pues nada, solo dando una vuelta para conocer el lugar. Veo que ya tienes nuevos amigos-y me les acerque.

-sí. Pero eso no te incumbe ahora si fueras tan amable de irte-me corrió pero obvio no me iba a dejar tan fácilmente…

-y que te parece si mejor entre tú y tus amigos me enseñan la escuela ya que soy nueva-dije con cara de perrito para convencerlo…nunca se resiste.

-está bien-me dice resignado-pero no hagas mucho ruido ¿entendido?

-¡vamos entonces!

-matt, Near ella es mi hermana misa y va en primero-nos "presento" y empezó a caminar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Durante todo el recorrido yo camine junto al peliblanco que parecía que estaba nervioso e incomodo así que para que se bajara un poco la tensión pensé en hablarle…

-hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?-empecé

-Nate, pero dime Near-me dijo cortante

-hm…y como se porta mel en el grupo

-¿Mel?-se oía curioso por saber la respuesta

-así es como yo le digo, pero a el no le gusta que le diga de esa forma-le explique

-Oh, bueno, discúlpame pero tengo que ir a hacer algo a otro lado-dijo y se fue hacia el lado contrario de donde nos dirigíamos.

Ahhhh…cada vez que lo veo me gusta más, tiene una voz tan suave y calmada que parece la de una chica, también es tierno, lindo y muy caballeroso, se le nota que es muy tímido y socializa mucho con los demás, pero aun así, el es como el príncipe azul que todas la chicas desean, solo que blanco...

* * *

...¿hola?...¿hay alguien ahi?...¿no?...¿nadie?...

Bueno pues despues de MUCHO pero MUCHO tiempo sin actualizar aqui regreso yo con este horrible y asqueroso fic que a nadie le gusta.

esta actualizacion fue gracias a un ultimo review que recibi y me pidio que actualizara (ya que al paracer a esa persona si le usto esto que hago llamar fic) y pues aqui esta...por si alguien por ahi tambien estaba esperand a que esto sucediera pues aqui lo tiene...

si recibo al menos 1 review en este capitulo juro que actualizare al segundo siguiente (no tan asi pero bueno me refiero que la actualizacion sera rapida)

sin más me despido de ustedes (si enserio hay alguien) cuidense y los veo para la siguiente~

_bye bye~_


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno como dije en el capitulo anterior, aquí esta la actualizcion rapida :) espero que quien quiera que lea esto al menos le guste OTL

Advierto que no esta revisado y si tiene faltas de ortografía o algo me perdonen.

**Death Note pertenece a TOTO nada de esto esta hecho con fines de lucro.**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 4_**

~Mello's POV~

Odio que mi hermana siempre me siga a todos lados, solo porque estamos en la misma escuela ¡no significa que me tenga que seguir todo el día! Pero lo peor de todo es que me he dado cuenta de que le gusta Near, y que como lo sé, pues es simple…siempre que le gusta alguien actúa como si tuviera retraso mental, y aparte no se le despega a esa persona ni puto segundo….resumiendo, al que está siguiendo no es a mí, sino al peliblanco…

Y eso no lo voy a permitir por ningún motivo porque él es MIO. y supongo se han de preguntar ¿Cómo es que lo declare de mi propiedad? Pues…

_*flashback*_

Fue el día en que el profesor de mate nos dejo afuera. Íbamos caminando con dirección al patio por uno de los corredores pero en eso, paso todo un grupo de chicos corriendo y aventando todo…

Yo rápidamente antes de que nos empujaran recargue a Near contra uno de los casilleros y me puse frente suyo para protegerlo. Era una posición comprometedora ya que parecía que le quería dar un beso o algo así…lo tenía prácticamente acorralado entre mi cuerpo y los casilleros y en eso una rara pero tentativa idea cruzo por mi cabeza….me fui acercando lentamente a su cara hasta que pude sentir su respiración, el nada mas tenía los ojos cerrados y un GRAN sonrojo. Finalmente corte la distancia que nos separaba y uní nuestros labios… nos quedamos unos momentos así, y cuando estaba a punto de separarme de él sentí que empezó a mover sus labios correspondiendo a mi beso…

Después de eso nos quedamos viéndonos un rato a los ojos y respirando difícilmente debido a la falta de aire que tuvimos durante el beso el me pregunto:

-¿porque hiciste eso mello?

-para serte sincero ni yo mismo lo sé pero si quieres ya no lo vuelvo a hacer.-dije

-¿y quien dijo que no quiero que ya no lo hagas?-me dijo con un tono entres sensual y juguetón

-entonces tu-pero no pude acabar mi frase porque sus labios estaban otra vez contra los míos pero esta vez en un beso mas "apasionado"

_*fin flashback*_

Y así es como decidí que el solo me pertenecía a mí y nadie más que a mí…. Y hablando de él ¿Dónde estará? Vi que se fue hace un rato, me pregunto a donde habrá ido tal vez al baño bueno lo iré a buscar…

-oigan voy al baño los alcanzo en el patio ¿vale?-me excuse

-pero no me quiero quedar solo con tu hermana-chillo matt

-¡estas insinuando que soy molesta!-grito misa enojada

-no lo insinúa…es cierto, ahora adiós-dije y me fui

Llevo como media hora buscando a Near por todos lados y no lo encuentro quizás se fue a su casa porque se sintió mal o ¿se estará escondiendo? Pero si es así ¿de qué? O más bien dicho… de quien…

~POV narrador~

Es ese momento mello iba pasando por el armario de limpieza y escucho un ruido como si tiraran algo, así que decidió abrir para ver qué es lo que había ocasionado el ruido y se encontró con algo que lo dejo en shock…

-¿Near? Que haces aquí, te estaba buscando-pregunto confundido

-solo me escondía de tu hermana es que ya me tiene harto y perdón si te ofendí mello pero es la verdad-dijo el pequeño levantándose de su lugar

-jajá no te preocupes, que a mí también ya me tiene harto-dijo y sonrió asiendo que el otro se sonrojara un poco

-ok, bueno vamos que seguramente matt ya se ha de haber vuelto loco estando con ella solo

Así se encaminaron al patio donde estaba un matt desparramado en el piso mientras una misa muy animada parecía que le hablaba a la nada ya que el pelirrojo ni siquiera le prestaba atención a todo lo que la otra le decía…

~Matt's POV~

Eme aquí en el suelo esperando a que llegue alguien y me mate, y es que ¡ya no soporto mas a la hermana de mello! Es como un perico que le das cuerda y nunca para de hablar

Porque se tuvo que ir y dejarme solo.

-te decía matt que…-bla bla bla nada más que puras babosadas

Pero miren haya creo que son mello y Near y se dirigen hacia acá ¡gracias al cielo y al señor que ya llegaron! Creo que ya no hubiera aguantado ni un segundo más solo con su hermana.

-chicos que bueno que ya llegaron-dije más alegre que de costumbre

-que pasa matt. ¿No te gusta el patio?-me dijo mello burlándose de mi desesperación con sarcasmo

-si como sea vamos que tenemos que ir a clases ¿verdad chicos?-dije tratando de hacer que misa se fuera de un buena vez.

-pero nos die-ese Near ¿quiere que me vuelva loco o qué? Así que le tape la boca para que no siguiera hablando

-bueno mello ya vámonos adiós misa-dije llevándome a Near conmigo y mello solo nos siguió.

Ya en los pasillos solté a Near que solo dio una gran bocanada de aire ya que me lo traje con mi mano en su boca (y creo que parte de su nariz) durante todo el camino…

-Sabes solo me pudiste haber dicho que me callara-me reclamo

-perdón near pero era necesario para librarnos de misa-me disculpe

-ok, pero que haces para que misa no nos encuentre y sepa que le mentimos-Hm... El pequeño tiene razón

-no se preocupen, es tan tonta que no se dará cuenta hasta que salgamos-dijo mello despreocupado

[…]

_*en casa de matt*_

¡PORFIN! Estoy en mi casa donde solo estamos mis videojuegos y yo, sin nadie que me moleste o desconcentre… me subí a mi habitación y me quite los zapatos, luego me puse mi fiel remera a rayas y unos jeans algo ajustado según la opinión de Near y ryuuzaki al cual por ciento ya ni siquiera vemos en clases ¿Qué le habrá pasado? El era de los mejores y de los que nunca faltaban a ninguna clase. Tengo que investigar…pero en fin me había dispuesto a ir a jugar un rato en la sala pero tocaron al timbre y como dije anteriormente estoy solo así que tengo que ir a abrir yo…

_*en la puerta*_

-que hay matt ¿no quieres salir un rato a pasear?-es linda una vecina mía que es muy linda la verdad. Es castaña con ojos del mismo tono y siempre va peinada de dos coletas en cierta forma se parece a misa ¡hugggh no, que mal!

-lo siento linda pero estoy muy ocupado haciendo mis deberes de la escuela-lo bueno es que se me da mentir muy bien

-está bien, hasta luego-creo que se decepciono un poco pero no tengo ganas de salir por ahora

Estoy a punto de volverme a dirigir hacia la sala de la casa cuando vuelven a tocar mi timbre ¿Qué rayos quieren ahora?

-linda ya te dije que… ha mello ¿Qué haces aquí y como obtuviste mi dirección?

-hola matt-es Near que está detrás de mello. Ahora veo como consiguió mi dirección-mello fue a buscarme y dijo que quería salir un rato, así que vinimos por ti-tan lindo y atento como siempre lo quiero tanto.

-si…bueno acabo de empezar los deberes y… bueno…yo…ya sabes-nunca le puedo mentir a él ¡demonios!

-está bien si no quieres salir, vamos mello, busquemos si ryuuzaki está en casa-odio verlo así… siempre me hace caer en su trampa y termino aceptando lo que sea que quiera hacer.

-ok, solo deja me pongo zapatos y nos vamos.-tengo que dejar de ser manipulado por ese algodón con patas.

-yay! Te esperaremos aquí-odio sus métodos de manipulación sobre mi ¡pero es tan tierno que parece un niño de 5 años! sobre todo cuando está feliz.

~Mello's POV~

Al parecer Near está más animado que de costumbre (casi nunca) me imagino que no ha de salir muy seguido de su casa después de clase. Bueno ahora solo esperamos a matt y nos vamos, quisiera saber a dónde nos llevara porque me di cuenta de que mintió al decirle a matt todo aquello ya que en primer lugar, el fue el que me busco a mí. Segundo, nunca me dijo que vendríamos por matt y tercero, se nota que se decepciono mucho cuando matt dijo que no podía o más bien dicho no quería salir.

-Near, ¿a dónde nos piensas llevar?-me come la curiosidad

-al cine, hace mucho que no salgo de casa con mis amigos y perdón por mentir pero era necesario-es taaaann tierno que creo que lo llegaría a violar en cualquier momento….esperen...yo no quise decir violar ¡No! Más bien me refería a que lo quería abrazar…sí, eso…abrazar (N/a: si claro como no)

-si, no hay problema-y en ese preciso momento salió matt igual que hace rato pero con unos googles naranja y unos tenis estilo converse bastante viejos y sucios.

-listo, y a donde vamos a ir, si se puede saber.

-¡al cine!

-pues vamos que hay una de zombies que quiero ver-dijo matt

-esas me dan miedo matt-dijo el albino e hizo un puchero.

-tranquilo Near, mello y yo te protegeremos ¿verdad?-dijo y me pregunto guiñándome un ojo.

-está bien.

Ya en la plaza fuimos a ver a qué hora eran las funciones de la película que quería ver matt y como eran hasta en la noche pues no dimos una vuelta por ahí, tomamos un café y perdimos a matt, al cual encontramos ligando enfrente de la cafetería de la plaza con una chica, para luego ir a hacer lo mismo con un chico (si escucharon bien, chico) que también estaba ahí. Yo, nada más por molestarlo me acerque y fingí que era su novio, así el chico se fue indignado y le dio una cachetada a matt. En cuanto se alejo yo me solté a reír a carcajada limpia mientras matt se quejaba con Near sobre lo que hice.

Luego de todo eso unos minutos antes de la hora de la función volvimos al cine y compramos un montón de cosas palomitas, refrescos, chocolate (para mí), gomitas, etc.…

_*dentro de la sala*_

-hey llegamos justo a tiempo-dijo matt

-shhhhhh!-la sala en general

-lo siento…


End file.
